Once Upon A Dream
by SkySound
Summary: El fanfic inicia justo en el momento en el Phillip besa a Aurora, sale de la habitación fracasando en despertar a la princesa, dejando únicamente a Maléfica y Diaval con Aurora en la habitación recostada y aún durmiente. Pero la princesa no sólo dormía, además soñaba, mientras que Maléfica desea despertarla, cuyo intento logra tener exito, gracias a su beso, un beso de amor ve
1. Te conocí en un sueño

Te lo dije… — Murmuró Maléfica dejando caer la mirada lentamente hacia abajo.

Pero… — Diaval mantuvo la mirada sobre el cuerpo inerte de la joven y rubia princesa; tragando largo casi enseguida, su quedó ahogada, no tenía nada que decir, pues parecía que la princesa por la que habían cuidado todos estos años no volvería a sonreírles nunca más.

El amor verdadero… No existe… — Terminó diciendo Maléfica con la mirada clavada en el piso, la mano derecha presionando con fuerza el cetro y el ceño ligeramente fruncido en tristeza.

¿Qué haremos ahora…?— Un encorvado Diaval preguntó hacía su ama, con los ojos caídos, la voz escasa y melancólica.

Maléfica no respondió, en su lugar elevó lentamente el rostro hacía la princesa, quien recostada en un lecho de Satine, con las manos juntas sobre su regazo y el semblante más tranquilo de todos dormía, inmersa en su sueño eterno.

Tras contemplarla unos segundos, el hada oscura decidió avanzar, saliendo de su escondite, con un andar lento, sigiloso; deslizando su capa negra por el suelo, llegó hasta Aurora, justo a un lado de la cama que la tenía reposando. La mirada verdosa y profunda de Maléfica adquirió un brillo peculiar, cristalino, acuoso, sólo bastó un parpadeó para que aquel brillo fuera quebrado, dejando una lagrima correr sobre su pálida mejilla como resultado. Con la mirada perdida en el hermoso rostro de la joven, se atrevió a pronunciar…

Mi dulce Aurora… — Con un hilo de voz fue capaz de desvanecer la penumbra del silencio. — Te robaste lo que quedaba en mi corazón… — Tragó largo, dejando incluso ver como ese cumulo de saliva viajaba por su delicada garganta. Maléfica estaba pérdida, pérdida, incapaz de imaginarse el mundo sin la sonrisa de su bella princesa.

Diaval miraba con la cabeza gacha y los ojos tristes hacían aquella escena; sabía que nada más por hacer. Sin embargo, en ese momento escuchó un par de pasos por el corredor, miró hacía la puerta tratando de averiguar que ocurría, después miró hacía a su ama quien ni si quiera se había inmutado por los sonidos tras la puerta. El hombre cuervo apretó los labios y con toda la intención de ofrecerle a Maléfica, sus últimos momentos con la princesa se dispuso a salir y fungir como vigilante, pretendiendo evitar que nadie más cruzara esas grandes y gruesas puertas.

Pero… En medio de toda esa melancolía, de ese ambiente decaído y triste; Aura, la misma Aurora disfrutaba de un sueño hermoso que distaba mucho de parecerse si quiera un poco a lo que ocurría en la realidad. La princesa adolescente era ajena a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Era incapaz de conocer el dolor y la pena que había en los corazones de sus seres queridos.

Aurora se veía a ella misma, hacía ¿diez años talvez? Corriendo entre flores, sonriendo, encantada por la sensación que la brisa silvestre hacía llegar a su rostro. Pero aquel camino de flores no era eterno, ella misma podría ver como sus pequeños pasos pronto estarían por llegar al abismo; angustiada trató de llamarse a sí misma.

¡Espera! — Corrió hacía su versión infantil, gritando, sujetando las faldas de su vestido para correr con mayor felicidad. — ¡Detente, no sigas! — Trataba de llamar la atención de la niña Aurora, pero esta parecía no escucharle.

La niña de cabellos cortos y rubios cada vez estaba más cerca del risco, y no había nada que la adolescente pudiera hacer; el sueño parecía convertirse en pesadilla cuando observó aquel pequeño cuerpo desaparecer hacía el abismo.

La joven cayó de rodillas, con los ojos llorosos y los puños aferrados a su vestido, mirando hacia el frente, justo a la orilla del risco. No había podido salvar a la pequeña. Pero entonces, risas infantiles y alegres resonaron entre las flores, un par de ramas, grosas y enormes hicieron volver el cuerpo de la niña hacía las flores, quien continuó corriendo, jugando divertida. Avanzando hacia la adolescente quien extendió los brazos desconcertada para recibirla; pero sorprendida al darse cuenta de que el pequeño cuerpo del infante traspasó el propio como si realmente no estuviera ahí.

La adolescente desvió la mirada cuando escuchó el grajeó de un ave. Por encima de ese risco, a unos metros sentada en un árbol vio a su hada madrina. La vio, vigilando, asegurándose del bienestar de aquel pequeño infante. Pestañeó confusa, devolvió la mirada hacía la bebé quien, corría hacía con sus despistadas tías. Ninguna de las coloridas hadas parecía percatarse de la presencia de la adolescente princesa. Giró el rostro entonces hacía atrás, sobre el árbol en el que su hada madrina estaba, pero ya no era así. Se había desvanecido.

Fuiste tú… — Murmuró refiriéndose al hada oscura, como si pudiera recordar el momento en el que eso había ocurrido. Y justo en ese instante, una luz blanca se apodero de todo el lugar, desvaneciendo las flores, los árboles, las tres despistadas hadas y su propio recuerdo. Aurora tuvo que cerrar los ojos e incluso cubrir los mismos con sus antebrazos por lo intensa que resultaba esa luz para su vista.

Fueron necesarios un par de segundos para que ese resplandor desapareciera y cuando se sintió en penumbras, bajó lentamente las manos y abrió los ojos precavida, observando que ya no estaba en aquella cornisa. Ahora se veía dentro de su habitación, en la cabaña del bosque. Esa humilde y oscura habitación por la que había vivido sus 16 años. Ahora podía verse a ella misma, pero no de cuatro o cinco años. Sino, un poco mayor, quizá ocho… o diez. Su cuerpo temblaba en posición fetal. El frío de invierno parecía ser más fuerte que los muros y la madera de aquella humilde choza.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, notó un fulgor verdoso brillar en la ventana, la cual se abrió dejando pasar una sombra negra, un humo amorfo que lentamente fue tomando forma hasta convertirse en quien ya sabía… Su protectora, su hada madrina. Aquella femenina y oscura presencia caminó hasta el borde de la cama ajena, le miró de pies a cabeza y con un lento y elegante ademán consiguió que los cobertores habidos en el suelo y fuera del cuerpo contrario se deslizaran hacía arriba para cubrirle y además envolverla de tal forma que por más que se moviera, fuera difícil que quedara indefensa contra el frío.

Tú… Estabas ahí… — Murmuró nuevamente, mirando a Maléfica, quien al igual que en el escenario anterior no parecía percatarse de la presencia de la joven.

Por segunda vez la luz blanca de hacía un momento volvía a envolver todo consigo, su cuerpo durmiente, el de su hada madrina, la habitación, todo. Aurora se cubrió de nuevo con los antebrazos para protegerse de tan intenso fulgor y cuando dejó de percibir el mismo. Se vio en un lugar completamente distinto.

Un ostentoso palacio, un verdadero castillo, cuya habitación estaba adornada tal y como un rey lo pediría. Candelabros de oro a los costados de la habitación se encargaban de ofrecer una vaga y cálida iluminación. La única ventana, una gran ventana en realidad era la que ofrecía la verdadera iluminación en ese sitio. Frente a esta había una cama, una cama real, rodeada por cuatro columnas que sostenían cortinas de encaje dorado y color cremoso.

A penas a unos metros podía divisar una figura que a contra luz se dibujaba en la ventana. En seguida supo de quien se trataba, esos cuernos no podrían pertenecerle a nadie más. Era su hada madrina. Pero no entendía. ¿Por qué estaban en un lugar así? No entendía nada; no sabía que significaba todo eso; so sabía de qué se trataba. Ahora sólo entendía que no era más que la espectadora de su propia vida. Los momentos que acababa de ver los recordaba, entre esos había muchos más, en los que se había sentido protegida por algo y ahora sabía de quien se había tratado. Pero ese momento, el que visualizaba ahora… No lo conocía. No lo entendía.

Podía ver la tristeza en los ojos de su hada madrina; podía ver como sostenía con la mano derecha las de ella, apretándolas de forma entrañable, como si estuviera por despedirse. — ¿Qué haces? Hada madrina… ¿Por qué lloras? — preguntó Aurora angustiada, rodeando aquella lujosa cama hasta colocarse a un lado de su cuerpo durmiente y la misma Maléfica.

No llores, estoy aquí… Estoy aquí, tal y como tú has estado. Escúchame… Por favor hada madrina, escúchame… — Dijo insistente, tratando de llamar su atención. Tratando de ser notada, sin éxito. Maléfica miraba hacía la bella durmiente con desdén, incapaz de detener el paño en sus ojos. — ¡Escúchame! — Insistió la frustrada Aurora. — Ahora lo entiendo, ahora lo entiendo todo… Yo ya te conocía, antes de verte, antes de oírte, antes de tocarte, yo… Yo siempre te he conocido… Tú siempre me has conocido… Por qué yo… yo…

Diaval como buen sirviente había bloqueado el acceso al pasillo. Había golpeado a uno de los guardias, tomado su armadura y fingiendo ser uno; hacía la vigilancia contra la puerta. Denegando el paso a cualquiera que pretendiese entrar. Incluso al mismo Phillip, quien al haberse enterado de que trataba el hechizo de la princesa estaba convencido en que si la besaba de nuevo sería capaz de despertarla.

Pero Diaval firme, respondía una y otra vez que el rey Stefan había ordenado severamente que nadie debiera ver a la princesa hasta nuevas órdenes.

Mientras tanto Maléfica pasaba los últimos instantes junto a su princesa. Dejó su cetro recargado a un lado, uso ambas manos para apresar las de la durmiente princesa y dejarles un ligero apretón. — Perdóname… — Dijo el hada oscura con un hilo de voz, pestañeó una vez y con extrema lentitud se fue inclinando hacía la princesa, de poco en poco el rostro pálido de Maléfica quedaba más y más acerca del rosáceo rostro de Aurora. — Luces… Justo como la primera vez que te vi… — Murmuró Maléfica, recordando el rostro infantil, risueño y durmiente que poseía la princesa siendo apenas un bebé. — Luces… Cómo en mis sueños… Porque… En realidad yo…

Mientras hablaba y sin darse cuenta la distancia que había entre ambas se había reducido drástica y lentamente, desde que el hada empezó a hablar, hasta ahora que había pausado su dialogo, tan sólo al percatarse que sus labios estaban a tan sólo milímetros de los ajenos. Maléfica volvió a pasar saliva, y mirando los sonrosados labios de la joven princesa, luchando por contener sus ahogados impulsos repitió. — Porque en realidad yo… Yo… — Entonces Maléfica cerró los ojos y dejó los labios a medio abrir a nada de tocar los de la adolescente. Y es que aunque hubiera puesto todas sus fuerzas en no hacerlo, sus rojos y carnosos labios habían terminado encima de los de ella, presionando con suma sutileza la boca de la más joven, la cual después de un par de segundos, se movió inciertamente para decir

Te conocí en un sueño… — Dijo la somnolienta Aurora, quien no se veía así misma esta vez, ya no era espectadora de su vida. Ahora no sólo las cosas, las vivía.

Aurora había despertado de su sueño, había despertado de la mejor forma posible, sintiendo algo que jamás había sentido, los labiales de su hada, de su protectora sobre la boca propia. El hada oscura, abrió los ojos de pronto, sin creerse lo que ocurría, retrocedió algunos centímetros y se encontró incrédula con el rostro despierto y tímido de su joven princesa.

Es… Es… cierto, ¿No es así? — Preguntó temerosa, temerosa a que su respuesta fuera negativa; pero estaba tan segura que se atrevió a preguntar con mayor claridad. — Tú y yo… — Se atrevió a elevar la mano derecha hacía el rostro de la mujer mayor y con las yemas de sus pequeños dedos, rosar la mejilla ajena. —Tú y yo… Nos conocimos en un sueño ¿Verdad? — Preguntó de nueva cuenta, inclinando las cejas hacía arriba, rogando por que fuera verdad.

CONTINUARA…


	2. Bésame otra vez

Ante la caricia, Maléfica sólo pudo cerrar los ojos, frunciendo el entrecejo con levedad, agradeciendo a todas las fuerzas mágicas porque su princesa estuviese de vuelta. Pero cuando escuchó tal pregunta salir de los jóvenes labios, sus ojos tuvieron que abrirse de nuevo, con esa lentitud y elegancia que la caracterizaba. Usó entonces la mano izquierda para sostener la mano que le acariciaba, despaciosamente entrelazó los dedos con los suyos y fue descendiendo aquel agarre hasta que dejó el dorso de la mano de Aurora recostado a un lado de su propia cabeza, sobre sus rubios y ondulados cabellos. — Es verdad… — Respondió Maléfica mientras su rostro volvía a inclinarse sobre el de ella, incapaz de contenerse esta vez, cerró los ojos y apegó sus labios contra la mejilla ajena.

El corazón de Aurora retumbó el dicha, no sabía explicar la emoción de la cual su corazón estaba siendo envuelto, pero la hacía sentir afortunada, llena de gracia, inquieta. Aun así, cerró los ojos imaginando que al su hada madrina acercarse a ella, volvería a sentir esa extraña pero agradable sensación de tener sus labios sobre los suyos, sin embargo no fue así; esta vez su hada madrina había besado una parte distinta de su rostro.

Hazlo… de nuevo… Hazlo como lo hiciste antes… — Con timidez Aurora se atrevió a pedir, sin abrir los ojos y sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían en calor, coloreándose por un intenso carmín que no parecía querer abandonarle. — Bésame… En los labios… Bésame de nuevo…— Aurora apretó su vestido a la altura del regazo con la mano libre, concentrando ahí el nerviosismo y la inquietud que de repente había nacido en ella; su estómago y vientre hormigueaban, no entendía exactamente como, pero sabía que la responsable de esa sensación era su hada madrina.

Los ojos de Maléfica se abrieron una vez más, retrocedió algunos centímetros y vio a Aurora de una forma en que nunca había visto. Recostada, ruborizada, tímida, ansiosa por recibirla, recibirla en sus labios. Maléfica no lo dudo. Cerró en un puño el agarre de manos que ambas tenían y se volvió a inclinar. Rosó con su frente la de ella y lentamente ladeó el rostro y rosó con sus labios los de la princesa, encajando su boca contra la de la más joven de ambas, y a diferencia de la vez anterior. Esta vez movió sus labiales contra los de ella, de arriba hacia abajo, humedeciendo de poco en poco la rosada boca de la princesa. Aurora se sorprendió, sus latidos aumentaron violentamente cuando sintió las húmedas caricias que la boca de su hada madrina le ofrecían. Y aunque no sabía lo que hacía, su cuerpo sintió el impulso de corresponder. La bella princesa movió lenta y torpemente su boca, tratando de seguir la de la mayor de ambas. Tratando de imitar esas húmedas caricias, con la esperanza de hacerle sentir por lo menos la mitad de lo que el hada le hacía sentir.

Maléfica sólo sonrió al sentir la correspondencia labial. Sus movimientos eran tan tímidos e inocentes; pero se sintió confiada de enseñarle y guiarle durante el beso. Cambió la dirección en la que su rostro estaba ladeado y así encajó una vez más su boca contra la de ella, al sentir medio abierta la boca de su princesa sin controlar su impulso dejó que el musculo húmedo que se mantenía oculto entre sus labios saliera y tocara el interior de la más joven. Si, se había atrevido a introducir mínimamente su lengua en la boca de su princesa. Quien se sobresaltó pero no quiso detenerse, de hecho; Aurora quiso hacer lo mismo. Con extrema torpeza y timidez empujó su lengua hacía la de su hada madrina. El estómago estaba por estallarle y el pecho también. La temperatura de su cuerpo estaba subiendo. Sus mejillas estaban ardiendo, no podía con su emoción. Era demasiado para ella; pero aun así no quería detenerse. Tal era la emoción de Aurora que tenía que externarla de algún modo, su cuerpo no supo hacerlo de otra forma más que emitiendo un sonido extraño, un sonido que jamás había salido de sus labios. Un quejido parecido al del dolor, un gemido protagonizado por la letra "a", una vocal "a" entrecortada, tímida y sumamente alterada.

A… Ahm… — Aurora subió la mano libre hasta el hombro de su hada madrina. Y apretó el mismo frunciendo el ceño aún más, como si estuviera sufriendo dolor.

¿Qué ocurre…? — Preguntó sobre sus labios el hada oscura, sin abrir los ojos si quiera, rosando sus labiales cada vez pronunciaba una silaba.

Tengo… Mucho… Calor… — Respondió la princesa mordiéndose el labio, llena de emociones y alteraciones concentradas en su vientre; que sin si quiera haberlo notado se habían aventurado a descender un poco más allá. Más allá de su vientre, cerca de su zona pélvica, no; incluso un poco más abajo, en realidad… Entre sus piernas. — Me… Me siento… Extraña… — Tragó largo, insegura de explicarle exactamente lo que sentía dado a que no sabía que era, era la primera vez en sus dieciséis años que le ocurría algo así.

Maléfica entrecerró los ojos, confundida, no estaba segura de a qué se refería; pero en seguida se imaginó que quizá había sido muy impulsiva, que no debía haberla besado. Se separó en seguida, irguiéndose, aún sentada a un lado del cuerpo adolescente. — ¿Te lastime? ¿Algo te duele? — Preguntó mirando de pies a cabeza el cuerpo reposando de Aurora. Percatándose de que su respiración no era normal. Su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración, sus mejillas estaban completamente color carmesí, sus sienes estaban cubiertas por una fina capa de sudor, que conseguía adherir sus delgados cabellos a la piel de su rostro.

Aurora tímida desvió la mirada. — Creo… Que si… — ¿Dolor? ¿Era dolor? Se cuestionó la princesa, no sabía si era dolor, pero no atinó a elegir entre otra sensación más que esa. Se mordió el labio nuevamente y miró de reojo su propio cuerpo. — Es… Es abajo… — Cerró los ojos relamiéndose el labio inferior.

¿Abajo? — Cuestionó el hada oscura, provocando que una ceja suya se arqueara y bajara la mirada por el cuerpo ajeno. Tentada a mirar más de lo que un hada madrina realmente debería ver en el cuerpo de su protegida. Dedicando especial atención a los modestos y redondos pechos de la princesa, aquel par de protuberancias adolescentes. Que se encontraban casi en la cumbre de su desarrollo. — ¿Dónde exactamente? — Preguntó Maléfica tratando de concentrarse en el dolor de su princesa y no en lo que sus prohibidos pensamientos le sugerían.

Aurora se veía cada vez más roja, incapaz de mirar hacia donde sentía el "dolor", cerró los ojos y se mordió los nudillos, murmurando contra estos. — Sólo… Sólo… Ahí… Abajo… — Por instinto, la joven princesa cerró sus piernas con fuerza, y entonces Maléfica pensó que a juzgar de la pinta que tenía eso que sentía no era precisamente dolor y casi podía asegurar el lugar del que provenía su sensación. Aun así, quiso jugar a averiguarlo.

Tocaré el sitio, y me dirás si es el correcto o no… — Ante su advertencia Aurora dudó, pero terminó asintiendo con los ojos cerrados.

Así, Maléfica descendió una mano hasta que llegó a la altura del pecho de la joven princesa, llevada por el deseo presionó la palma sobre el seno derecho, cerró sus dedos, presionando este mismo como si se tratara de un fruto jugoso el cual quisiera exprimir. A lo que Aurora instantáneamente respondió con un nuevo gemido, uno mayormente sonoro, quebrado, delicado, tan fino y avergonzado, digno de una princesa.

Los calores en Maléfica se encendieron velozmente, en sus ojos un fulgor rojizo, nunca antes visto se hizo presente por un instante. Estaba deseando a su protegida, sintió deseos de tocarla, de hacerla reaccionar así muchas veces más así. Destensó el agarre sobre su pecho, pero no se detuvo, apoyó la mano sobre el seno contrario y volvió a apretar. — ¿Es aquí…? — Preguntó con una voz seria, casi sombría, tratando de no evidenciar ni un solo rastro de la lujuria que empezaba a consumirla.

Aurora echó la cabeza hacía atrás y abrió esos rosados labios un poco más, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, dejando que un débil y casi doloroso quejido saliera de sus carnosidades. Al mismo tiempo, apretaba un poco más sus piernas, sentía un cosquilleo terrible en medio de ellas. Se sentía tan caliente, pero no había lugar más caliente que ahí, en su zona baja. Quería tocarse para comprobar si estaba en lo cierto, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo en frente de su hada madrina. — N-No… No lo sé… — Su respiración empezaba a alterarse un poco más, su pecho subía y bajaba con mayor insistencia, el rostro se le coloraba cada vez más. Pero aun así, sentía la necesidad de seguir siendo tocada por su hada. — T-talvez… S-si tocas… De nuevo… — Sugirió increíblemente avergonzada.

Entonces, Maléfica decidió mejorar la intensidad de sus toques. Apartó la mano del seno contrario y dibujó una línea con el dedo índice sin tocarla justo a la mitad de su humilde busto. Y así, los hilos de aquel fino vestido, fueron desgarrándose uno a uno, dejando una abertura evidente, que dejaba al descubierto la piel de la joven princesa, desde la altura de sus clavículas hasta el término de su pecho. Maléfica pudo ver la curvatura de esos blandos y níveos senos, sobresalir entre el ahora vestido rasgado. Gracias al improvisado escote que acababa de hacerle a la rubia princesa. La mano helada del hada oscura fue apoyada en el espacio habido entre los senos ajenos. Aurora respingó y volvió a gemir al sentir aquel frío tacto sobre su piel tibia, pero no se negó. De hecho, deshizo el agarre que tenía con la mano de su hada madrina y usó ambas manos para sostener muy tímida y temblorosamente los extremos de su vistoso escote. Así, lentamente haló los extremos de su vestido a la altura del pecho, para descubrirse a sí misma, necesitada de ser tocada por su hada madrina. Quien sorprendida, se encontró con un par de redondos y medianos pechos, pálidos, pero especialmente sonrosados en la cumbre de estos, sí; eran los pezones esa cima rosada, ligeramente erguida, rogando atención. — P-por favor… No... No entiendo lo que me ocurre… — Dijo la princesa hacía Maléfica, con una voz cortada, agitada, temblorosa, de todo menos quieta.

No te preocupes, mi pequeña bestia… Yo lo arreglaré. — Segura e impulsada por su deseo, bajó la mirada una vez más hacía ese par de exquisitos senos. Tomó el derecho por un costado, lo apretujo para hacer que el rosado pezón sobresaliera y se inclinó sobre ella una vez más, iba a besarla por tercera ocasión, pero el besó, no sería depositado en sus labios. No, esta vez… Los carmines del hada envolvieron el pezón de la princesa, los ojos de la mayor se cerraron y ofreció una lenta pero intensa succión a aquel pedazo sonrosado de piel.

Fue imposible para Aurora contener sus emociones, el calor en su entrepierna creció violentamente cuando sintió la humedad sobre su pezón. Sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse y un gesto de dolor se dibujó en todo su rostro; su delicada y frágil voz se vio obligada a gemir una vez. — A-ahm… A-ahg… Gh-m… — La pequeña princesa empezó a retorcerse en la cama, sus rodillas se frotaban, una con otra incapaz de controlar ese "noséque" Mientras que su hada continuaba succionando aquel delicado pezón como si quisiera extraer algo de él; Aurora descendía con torpeza y temblor la mano derecha, la bajaba sobre su propio cuerpo. Deteniéndola justamente sobre el medio de sus piernas y en esa zona, presionar sus pequeños y rosados dedos, sorprendida al darse cuenta de que no sólo estaba muy caliente y palpitante esa zona en su cuerpo, sino que además, se encontraba extrañamente húmeda.

Guiada por sus impulsos, la princesa comenzó a presionarse ese lugar, deslizando los dedos de abajo hacia arriba sobre la satinada tela de su vestido. Aquella estimulación propia aumentó de sobre manera los quejidos de Aurora. — A-ah… A-ah…A-ah… — Su delicada voz se quebraba una y otra vez entre cada exhalación e inhalación. No sólo era la sensación que le producían los labios de su hada madrina ahora eran también esas exquisitas caricias que ella misma se ofrecía en el sitio donde se controlaba su "dolor" parecía que había encontrado la forma de dominarlo.

Sin duda esa exaltación en los gemidos de la princesa no iba a pasar desapercibida por Maléfica, quien liberó aquel ahora rojizo pezón, siguió con la mirada la ocupada mano de la joven y una vez más, el iris de sus ojos brillo, ardió en pasión; entendía lo que el cuerpo de la menor pedía y estaba completamente dispuesta a complacerla.

Aurora… No tienes por qué hacer esas cosas… — La voz de Maléfica asustó a la joven princesa, quien se detuvo en seguida y abrió los ojos sin saber que hacer al encontrarse con la ardiente mirada del hada oscura. — Y-yo… Yo… Estaba… — El hada volvió a dibujar una línea en el aire sin tocar a Aurora, y tal y como había ocurrido con su escote, ahora el vestido se abrió, hilo con hilo desde la abertura del escote hasta las faldas del vestido, partiéndolo completamente en dos, y con un nuevo ademán, hacer que la tela de aquel azulado vestido se abriera hacía a los lados, dejando completamente desnudo el cuerpo de la joven princesa. Quien en seguida trato de cubrirse la zona más íntima de su cuerpo con ambas manos; pero Maléfica se puso de pie y caminó alrededor de la cama, justo al quedar en frente de la joven princesa. Le miró de forma sombría y espetó. — Descúbrete… — Le pidió a la tímida Aurora, quien ahora no sólo tenía las sienes cubiertas por una delgadísima capa de sudor, sino también el espacio entre sus senos y su abdomen. — Abre las piernas y podré ayudarte…

Por supuesto que la princesa quería ser atendida, quería librarse del poderoso ardor que llamaba por atención entre sus piernas, en esa zona suya, la más íntima, pero le apenaba tanto tener que exponerse de esa forma ante su hada madrina. — Esto… Esto… Esto es muy… Es muy Vergonzoso… — Aurora empezaba a tartamudear, era incapaz de hablar, el frío de la brisa nocturna empezaba a hacer de las suyas sobre su cuerpo.

Ante la actitud renuente de Aurora por dejar a la vista de Maléfica su cuerpo en la totalidad intimidad, el hada oscura se sintió obligada a hacer uso de su magia para atender a su pequeña bestia. En un ademán que señaló las manos de la princesa, se crearon un par de sobras oscuras que terminaron por tomar forma de cuerdas de cuero negras, que atraparon las manos de la pequeña bestia contra la cama; casi en seguida una ola de luz semi dorada separó las piernas de Aurora, quien trato de oponerse, removiéndose contra la cama, pero siendo incapaz de competir contra la magia de su hada madrina.

No mires por favor, no mires. — Repitió una completamente avergonzada Aurora, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro escondido hacía la derecha. Siendo incapaz de ver a los ojos al hada en esas condiciones.

Te haré sentir mejor… Te daré lo que necesitas… Mi dulce Aurora…

CONTINUARA…


End file.
